Alone
ALONE My name is James Boyed Phillips and everything i touch dies i know what your going to say im not EMO im naturally this lucky*sarcasm*. this curse...the death touch started working when i turned thirteen,i killed my dog Mitch when i patted him on the head,my dad saw me do it,my dad saw me as a monster,so i burst into tears becouse thats what i was a monster i felt sad and extremelly angry so i did what any monster would do,i took Mitchs body and ran away. i stopped at the graveyard where my mom was buried and i stood there trying to understand why i brought myself here until i saw a shovel near a half digged hole,i knew what i had to do,so i started digging a grave for Mitch. when i finished digging,i walked towards his body and patted him on the same place then somthing odd happend mitch started breathing agin,it gave me a very sick thout can i bring people back to life?or was this just a fluke? since i was there i went to vist my moms grave then that sick thoat came back can i bring my mom back? evetually i gave in to the thout and started digging again in hopes that it would work,it was too good to be true. when i reached her coffin,i couldnt open the lid so i had break the lid,so i started hitting and hitting until i made a crack that i can break open to see her face,time passed then succsess i broke part of the lid that showed her face and just looked at her face to my surprise she did not decompose it was as if she died recentlly,she was pale yet she looked peacefull i didnt want to wake her but i was compelled to wake her from her long sleep so i put my hand on her head and she woke up as if it was saturday morning and smiled at me just like any mother would do,she also knew that i brought her back to life,she looked at me with frown in her face and said'why so tearry my prince?' 'im not tearry mother'i said 'mother?why so formel with me boyed'she said so i manged a fake smile and said'becouse i never had a chance' 'Boyed know it or not i have been with you allways so no need to be formel with me son'she said 'you didnt call me james mom'i said 'james is just a name,boyed is you kid'she said 'will you stay with me allways mom?'i said 'you know i cant boyed it was my time even your father wanted me to stay with you but alas boyed thats the way of the fates'she said 'you mean fate right mom?'i said 'fates son,they see what is now,then and will be,you cant stop them'she said with totel sadness in her eyes. 'how long till you go back to your sleep?'i asked 'im afraid that im must go back now but i see you have one more question am i right?'she said 'yeah one more is mitch gonna stay alive?and is there a way i can save people who are not ment to die?i asked 'yes'she said as she went back to sleep see my mom died giving birth to me i always knew it was my fault,i knew it was this curse that killed her and i knew my dad blamed me for her death,who wasnt really my biological father. after i closed her grave and gave her a blessing wich was in a diffrent language Mitch ran to me with bunch of gloves in its mouth its like he knew i needed them. so i wore all four pairs and ran away and i never stopped running. three years after that day i saw something really odd i saw a kid kinda my age fighting some thing,it shifted its appearance alot from a big guy to a half naked big guy that has one eye which wasnt the odd part,the odd thing for mewas the kid,it looked to me like that kid needed my help so i took off my gloves,jumped its back and it turned into dust. that kid looked at me with fear in his eyes which is not a first for me and he said 'you just smoked that cyclops just like that by touching it??' 'yeah' i said 'WOW' he said with a gasp and amazement when i turned my back he caught my shoulder and said 'i think i know what you are' 'how would you know what i am?'i said he showed me his hand and said' you touch something it turns to dust while i can shoot fire from my hands' and his hand was on fire. 'trust me' he said it with grin. 'names Leo whats yours?'he said. 'Boyed' i answered. 'well Boyed come with me and we'll find out what you are exactly' he said so i went him to this place called camp half blood there was this arch and when i went through i felt like i was being pulled out of this camp but i held my ground and followed Leo to this place they call the big house i was greeted by the counselor there who was apparently was a horse man,Leo told that his kind are called centaurs. anyway this centaur called Chrion asked me and leo in. i told Chiron my story, and all he said was'Boyed i don't want to sound rude but i would appreciate if you left this place' he said in a very polite way. so i said 'im not surprised ive been kicked out of everywhere so i guess im leaving see ya later maybe not' while i was walking to the door Leo stopped me and said 'your not leaving yet man wait here for sec'he said with confidence he said to chiron 'why does he have to leave isn't he a half blood?' chiron answered 'he is in a way but he is too dangerous'as if he was hiding something 'how?'leo said 'he is the son of Thanatos god of death!'chiron yelled leo stood there in surprise then he looked at me and said 'gotta admit that makes sense' with a fake smile 'i dont care if i stay here or not i am and will allways be a drifter' i said but i have to admit i kinda saw it coming while i walked to the door chrion said 'please Boyed you must not speak of this place to anyone' 'i doubt anyone would believe me but don't worry horseman i wont tell a soul'i said wich i can before i could even touch the doornob the door opened and hit my face,while i was lieing on ground cursing in a diffrent language,a girl with red hair looked down at me with a scared look and said'im sorry im so sorry,let me help you up' she offered her hand but my pride was in the way so i helped myself up and i said'no thanks im good so i guess im leaving goodday' 'hey!havent i seen you before?'she said with intensity 'i dont think so'i said 'no i know ive seen you before,im sure of it'she said with a litlle anger and confidence 'well girl heres the thing i dont care'i said 'my name is not girl its rachel remember it james'she said with a fire in her eyes just like leos hand 'yeah yeah still dont care,wait how do you know my name?'i said 'im the oracle james i have to know these things'she said to me with a proud yet not so comfroting grin 'well then rachel why are you so convinced that you've seen me before?'i asked with a litlle bit of anger and curiusity 'i dont know but i have seen you in one of my visions'she said with a calming voice 'what is this vision you have seen rachel?'chrion asked politlly 'im not sure but i saw him'she pointed at me as i was an animel or somthing 'and he was standing in a cross roads with bodys all around him'she said 'is that all?'chrion asked with a not so confident look 'no i think theres more but i cant remember it'she said like she was hideing something 'well then we have a conundrum'chiron said 'a what?'leo asked with a puzzled look in his face 'a problm leo'the girl said 'well then guys,you figure out this vision and I'll be leaving'i said with glee 'no your not!'they all yelled the same time SPARY 15:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:SPARY Category:Alone